89 Days of Freddy's
by AssassinPerson
Summary: Over the Short Stories, feelings will be shown. Animatronics are all welcome!
1. Planning and stuff

**Me: This will have 90 Chapters Minimum when finished. Each Chapter is a short story featuring a New Animatronic every chapter and... And a Feeling. 63 of them are bad but 26 are good, That being said, I will show the feelings and Animatronics currently being known but it will be updated with New Animatronics... And I will remove feelings/Animatronics when they come to clear this up a bit. And I hope you have fun and don't die along the way! :D**

**Animatronics:**

Golden Freddy, Toy Freddy, Toy Bonnie, Toy Chica, Mangle, Balloon Boy, Marionette, Springtrap, Charlie, Rose, Nightshade, Toy Nightshade, Hoot, Vibrant, Toy Vibrant, Gold, Silver, Demented Strike, Toy Demented Strike, Egar, Toy Egar, Butter, Toy Butter, Dreamless, Jess, Skye, Toy Skye, Rassy, Toy Rassy, Spectre, Cheary, Angel, Pippa, Spochie, Toy Spochie, Spark, Dragonfly, _Coy the Coyote __**(38 Remaining)**_

**Feelings:**

Excitement, Passion, Sympathy, Empathy, _Fear, Panic, Alarm_, Curiosity, Inquisitiveness, Confusion, Bewilderment, Joy, Jubilance, _Pity, Shock, Horror, Trepidation, Revulsion, Hatred, Ugliness, Chaos, Carnage, Madness_, Pleasure, Satisfaction, _Sorrow, Concern_, Mystery, _Repulsion, Pain, Brutality, Cruelty, Uncertainty, Disorientation, Exultation, Exuberance, Anguish, Agony, Dispair, Dismay, Doom, Gloom, Darkness, Apprehension, Frustration_, Ecstasy, Glory, Victory, Bliss, Elation, Amusment, Humour, Warmth,_ Devastation, Destruction, Coldness, Numbness, Emptieness, Anticipartion, Expectancy, Dread, Anxiety, Unity, Security, Solidarity,_ Perfection, Beauty, Love, _Threat, Menace, The Unexpected, Conflicy, Misery, Turmoil_, Peace, Solitude, Relaxation, Serenity, _Nervousness, Eriness, Isolation, Distance, Loneliness, Disbelief, Doubt **(87 Remaining)**_

_**Ratio: 1:3**_

_**Every 3 Bad Feeling Chapters there will be a Good Feeling Chapter**_

**Me: If you have any Feeling/Animatronic pairs you want me to do then please review to tell me them! Also, I need more Animatronics, 48 Animatronics in fact. Please let me know the info about yours and they will most likely be added! Thanks for reviewingand reading and giving me your ideas. Freddy will be first with Happiness though, that will warn you about which Animatronic and Feeling you don't need to suggest! I have more ideas but if yours are better your Feeling/Animatronic pair will be done with you being Credited so please enjoy! This was just a lot of Maths though XD**

**Other people's OC's are done with the Animal they are. Thanks for reading people**

_**EDIT: Added Springtrap. Bad Feelings are now in Itallics. Changed the First Chapter back to this from some Catering work, don't know how that happened guys XD. Please enjoy or you may be next :)**_


	2. Day 1: Happiness

**Me: The first instalment in the series, Happiness. Freddy will be the only Animatronic in this since he was the first to be turned back on. Remember to bring in ideas for the Feeling-Animatronic things and you may be the lucky one!**

Freddy was performing for the children like usual, this was the only thing he was able to do at morning because he was the First Animatronic. After the children and parents leave Freddy follows the Manager to the Parts&amp;Services room "Who do you want to join you?" the Manager asks as Freddy looks at all the Original Animatronics then he sees Bonnie "Bonnie. He was a friend and very important to the band" the Manger nodded as he watched the Bear go back to his normal place on the stage.

That night the Night Guard was back again, he sat in the office and did nothing like usual to not waste any Power. He checked the Camera and saw that Freddy hadn't moved but seemed to be thinking about something, this was just passed off as normal and the Night Guard left the building not noticing Freddy who was not thinking anymore. The Bear watched as the Manager gets an Engineer to turn Bonnie on, and as the Purple Rabbit came on Freddy knew that his plan was their source of Happiness...

**Me: Ehh... This is so short... Freddy isn't going to attack the Night Guard because he doesn't notice the Night Guard doing anything since the Night Guard just stays without checking the cameras much. Lazy lazy un-named Night Guard, also Phone Guy isn't there because nothing bad is happening at the Pizzeria yet. Thanks for reading :3**


	3. Day 2: Sadness

**Me: This was needed. The opposite of happy is sad so yeah, Sadness. This is for Bonnie who has been turned on but seems a bit sad for some reason. Don't ask me why though DX**

Freddy watched the Rabbit turn on then he walks over to his first friend "Bonnie! How have you been?" the Rabbit looks at his friend "Off. Nothing was fun when I was off but I am back! How has life been without me then and where are the others?" the Rabbit looks around the empty building, frowning slightly has he notices that there were no other Animatronics "This is Day 2 Bonnie. You are the second on, first is me!" the Rabbit nodded at this. He sighs slightly "I miss the others... They were good friends and Chica was a good cook. We need Chica on next!" the two Animatronics make their way onto the stage and they stand there, waiting to perform. Freddy was happy but Bonnie was wearing a frown, no-one could ask the rabbit what was wrong until the night when the people had left.

The Night Guard sits at his original seat, not expecting anything strange but when he checked the Main Stage camera he saw the rabbit and yelled "WHAT THE?" which got Bonnies attention. The Purple Rabbit walked to the Office the see the Night Guard not moving and Bonnie forces a laugh "Good one Freddy, leaving an Endoskeleton there" he says and when he leaves the Night Guard starts breathing again "Where didBonnie come from? I need to be careful now..." the night ended moderately and the Night Guard looks up at the two Animatronics on the Stage before leaving the building for the Day. The Manager and the Engineer come in at the morning and don't notice Bonnie frowning, the Engineer turns Chica on and nodded at the Bear and Rabbit before leaving the building. Bonnie was still frowning "I can't be alone. I won't be alone..." he mutters as he plans to spend more time with the 'Endoskeleton' at night...

**Me: Still short but this explains why Bonnie goes for the Night Guard. More will be shown with Chica next chapter! Also, if you like Pizza then you get a Free Pizza is you follow and Review this Story. Thank you!**


	4. Day 3: Disgust

**Me: Welcome. This is an interesting feeling so lucky Chica! Actually she might be unlucky... You can decide though! Please Review and/or Favorite and/or Follow this Story to get a Free Pizza! Thanks for reading :3**

Chica looked up at the two Male Animatronics "Am I... Am I alive?" she asks and they nod. Freddy comes down with Bonnie following as the three Animatronics catch up wil what has been happening the past 2 days. Chica instantly went to the kitchen to make Pizza. The Chicken spent all day in there, making Pizza and testing it but nothing came out right and she looks at the failed results is disgust "Damn Pizza making..." She mutters as she stops trying. The Chicken sat on the edge of the stage and when the Night Guard came he noticed this "Hey there Chica, what is bringing you down?" He asks then laughs to himself as he goes into the office.

The night ran smoothly all apart from Bonnie who tried to get into the Office to sit with the ''Endoskeleton'' and Chica trying to make Pizza again, nothing went wrong up until Chica almost blew up the kitchen. She hadn't expected this and the Camera also broke, making the Night Guard only able to hear through it. Bonnie and Freddy ran to the kitchen and saw Chica getting quite annoyed, the two walked out backwards and went back to the stage "I knew Chica was acting strangely recently" Freddy said and Bonnie nodded, deciding to bring up the ''Endoskeleton'' in the office "Uhh... Freddy. You know the office? Well recently at night I have been seeing an Endoskeleton in there. It closes the door on me which made me sad..." Freddy nodded. He wanted to explore this matter next night.

**Me: YEAH, PIZZA! And also, please enjoy. Should I make Foxy or Charlie come next? This can go two different ways depending on who goes next, please give me the ideas so then I can write it with how you wanted it to go! Thanks for reading and as always, please Review and Favorite and Follow this because it is AWESOME! :D**

**Charlie: VOTE ME NEXT! CATS ARE COOL!**

**Foxy: Aye, vote your good old Foxy to be the next one Lads and Lassies**

**Me: Aww... Look at them both. They really want to be next to have some fun!**


	5. ANOTHER NOTE!

**1: I am not dead, sorry to all you people who hate me but yay to the ones who like me.**

**2: I will start focusing on one Fan Fiction at a time to finish it faster, possibly with "The Fear Rooms" being first to be finished! That way I get less to do, keep Reviewing with your ideas on all my Fan Fictions though, I really like to see what you think! And I also want to be able to improve :3**

**3: I have had a {serious} case of Writers Block, rendering me useless to the painful army of fighting Fan Fictions that need to be beaten (Completed) but probably won't be**

**4: Keep answering my poll! When all (But either one or two) of my Fan Fictions are done I will close the Fan Fiction Poll so you can't give what type of Fan Fiction you want me to write next! That also means no more new Fan Fictions (apart from One-Shots) are going to be posted for a long, long while!**

**5: I have also been doing stuff IRL including moving from house to house (Divorsed parents) and school (UK, Year 10) so yeah... Stuff that no-one really wants to deal with!**

**6: I can't think up ten reasons for this, but I have also been lacking inspiration so I need new inspiration and that is where you guys come in! Your reviews with ideas or just plain nice stuff help me to continue and grow better as a writer!**

**7: I like to know what you think, but as you should know ''Haters gonna hate'' so PLEASE ignore all haters because that will just start up childish arguments between you guys in my review section :(**

**8: Keep living on my good friends! School sucks, so does losing you iPhone Charger and getting a nose bleed. I feel for you, I know how those things feel.**

**9: I will be back! If you want to talk about ANYTHING then send me a PM, I am here to help you guys. Don't worry about telling me your problems because once you tell someone you will feel like a weight has been lifted straight off your shoulders! And I want to know that you guys are OK, someone I known on Deviant Art finds it hard to live because of some problems that they have.**

**10: I wrote this at school, that is how much school had sucked (Well apart from ICT, I like ICT)! Yes, I might be in set 1 for Maths and Science but I don't consider myself as smart. Just human, I am just human.**


	6. A Note for all

**Here is another note from me, please enjoy or something guys.**

**So, I am planning yet another Fanfiction! It will be a Crossover one. Like, a Mega Crossover Fanfiction. There will be a lot of Crossover things as well as OC's and there may be a lot of OOCness happening at times because I am not a perfect writer. I hope you enjoy it when I post it, for it will be AWESOME! :D**

**Anyways, I have finally finished three Fanfictions and I hope to raise this number soon. Please enjoy and no hate! Also, you may have notices that I removed a few Fanfictions for good. They are ones that I have lost insparation for and can't really continue well anymore, please know that I am sorry about that but if I kept them up then they may never ever get updated because I have nothing to do for them. Sorry if you liked any of them at all! If you did then quickly PM me before the two weeks are up and I can't ever get them back ever. Now that I have finished with this note, time to put it up and let people know about all this stuff. More information on the Crossover Fanfiction soon!**


End file.
